Forum:Aurora Theories
Content moved from Talk:Aurora ---- Maybe it could be the future Hero's sister, in every Fable so far the sister had something happen to her, so it would kinda make since to tell the future by revealing a char name. --DarkSaint14 00:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) * Definitely could be that too, I was thinking along that lines too. ''Kal Rayce'' 00:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey ur talkin about the new add on it says that after you have done all of the missions on that add(to do with Murgo and the old kindom items) you get to go back to the spire and see Theresa and she shows you the future concerning your unborn child. This obviously means there will be a fable 3.(--Scarletheart 00:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC)) Dont forget guys Aurora might not be a character or a place, it could be an event. Like judgement day or something, end of the world. For those of you that don't know, the Aurora is another name for the Northern Lights. Solar Dragon 20:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) If it wasn't a person, wouldn't Theresa would have said The Aurora. she talks about Aurora as though it were a person. Even though she slightly mentions the name.--DarkSaint14 20:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing it's the name of the planet. Albion seems to be the name the country/region the game takes place in, we know there's more to the planet. Instead of saying "Albion and Earth" it's "Albion and Aurora". Just a guess though. *I don't believe Aurora is the name of the planet that they are on. While playing another run through on Fable 2 Hammer said at one point "What on Earth...". I am sure that the name Earth has been used more than just this one time in both games. It could possibly be the name of a great town. Fable Hero 04:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :i agree its probably a continent likely not the planet as earth HAS been stated many many times. hell even the bandits scream IM GONNA WIPE YA OFF DA FACE OF THE EARTH when fighting them. maybe its where hammer went or something.-- 02:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do you think it'll have anything to do with the 'godlike warrior' who once held the Murren Greataxe? The one weilded by the Hero of Oakvale's mother? Maybe Sycthe'll make a return too or perhaps even Lucien! The way Krei- I mean Theresa said it makes it seem like a VERY important event. Aurora In my opinion, I think it's a new continent, or region, since they can only do so much with albion, aurora is probably one of the mysterious continents or islands mentioned in the games...it could also be a part of Samarkand --DarthFart 08:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I believe that Aurora is the name of the baby...and that maybe you need to have another kid...cause it does have that feel to it....but also...the girl all in white in the Fable 2 previews...the one that was never in the game....people say it was Teresa...but I think that's Aurora. :Theresa says, Your child will hold the fate of Albion and Aurora. I think the child is supposed to be the Hero's child, not Aurora. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I think Aurora is an upcoming DLC while the child is something to do with Fable III. Or it could be that the Aurora/Hero's Child has nothing to do with Fable III, all it does is lead to a DLC which sets the stage for future Fable III events to take place--DarkSaint14 01:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) They'll probably release a DLC where you get this baby through some magical impregnantion. They can't use your child because it has probably grown up and then Teresa would've shown your child. just a thought it could be something like the realm of the gods or something along the lines of valhalla. :What gods are there in the Fable universe? Avo and Skorm are lies and the worship of Light and Shadow doesn't seem any different. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I think Aurora might be the fable equivlent to America The outfit in see the future called welleys solder uniform resembles a redcoat uniform, but hey it's just a guess. : I might be mistaken, but aren't the redcoats brittish? and the american revolutionaries of the day wore blue, no?... am i crazy? CarloGrimaldi 06:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Aurora *I think that obviously, Aurora is the land to the east. your child from fable 2 must grow up to defend Aurora from... wait for it.............. Jack of Blades. **I find it annoying that so many people want "dat cool, uber man with da mask" is be alive. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *For those of you who think Aurora is your Hero's child, its (probably) not because that would make the Hero in Fable 3 to be a female. I believe Aurora to be the Asia or America or Africa-esqe area of the next game just like Albion is the Europe-esqe area of Fable if you look on the map carefully. (I dont think its Africa my theroy is correct because I believe Samarkand is Africas because Garth is from there and hes black racism intended). *i don't think it has anything to do with DLC, because it sounds like a whole new story, and DLC has always been just some fun sidequests. it's odd though, that they are revealing all kinds of stuff about fable III in the game, in fable TLC there was nothing that said something about if they were even going to make a fable II, why would they dAo it now? Samarkand could be Asia too, because Katanas (Japan) and Guns/Gunpowder (China) come from there too. So it must be a blend of Africa and Asia. And Samarkand is a city in the real world at the Silk Road whoever made that Jack of Blades theory should know that not only has the hero of Oakvale KILLED Jack in his physical forms TWICE, he also threw his mask, which contained his SOUL, into BOILING LAVA! which killed him, and should've killed any "return theories" like yours FOR GOOD!!! Agow95 21:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Aurora Well TLC was not suppose to be anything special it was all the content cut from the original game before it hit shelves... it was suppose to be in fable in the first place but they ran out of time. I really believe Aurora will be a person in fable 3 which is already in production... and Molyneux said he has a few more games planned in the first place with stories already made for them... so I would count on there being at least fable 3 and 4. :And V--Vaile 02:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Fable 3 from what I believe will continue the story as your child from the second game... prob when he becomes a teenager things continue with him there will not be another huge jump in years like from fable 1 to fable 2 prob like 20 years tops Aurora Facts So we've got a lot of speculation here, but we KNOW very little. Obviously this will deal with future DLC or Fable III (quite possible, as PM has stated that he's got Fables III-V planned out. --Vaile 02:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Well, perhaps it's quite obviously.. The name of the world (though it could be said that other planets have the same names as in real life) 00:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Announcement Peter has already announced it is another continent. He also says albion goes to war with them. Yeah, it's a desert-like continent which threatens to invade albion in fable III, not a person, not your child, and not a DLC Agow95 21:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Demon doors in Aurora If Demon doors are doors from the days of the Old Kingdom, why is there a demon door in Aurora? Wouldn't this imply that Aurora was once in the Old Kingdom? 21:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, I also believe Aurora was once part of The Old Kingdom. Also, Dark Minions are found in Aurora. Even though there is no information that suggest this Minions are related to the Old Kingdom Minions, I strongly believe that this Dark Minions are related to the Old Kingdom. Aurora ruins are quite different from Albion Old Kingdom's ruins, but I think this is just because their culture, and thus their buildings are different. It would be like in Fable III, Aurora is part of Albion but their culture is very different. :Cheers! :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 15:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC)